pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PikminFanon:Pikmin Story Archive/Dream, or Nightmare?
"Dream, or Nightmare?" is the second story in the serial on the main page. It follows the adventures of Louie after he is accidentally left on the planet by Olimar. It presumably with detail the events of the Dream Den. One Darkness. Rumbling. A ship lights up the sky like a burning steak, my only hope for escape from this planet. But wait. It has already lifted off! I'm doomed! It is getting dark, and that Bulbear doesn't look too friendly... This hollow might provide a little shelter. If I can just survive the night... I'm exhausted! If that Bulbear had just left me alone, I might've gotten some sleep. Instead, I have to spend the entire night just trying to avoid it. This place looks different. everything is orange instead of green or white. Maybe there is some food here? I could cook up a few ultra spicy berries, but first I need to reach them. Got it! Now I just need to cook it on my portable stove. This is going to be a long wait. Wait, what is that Blowhog doing? No, get away! This is my food, mine! Go! Shoo! Aw, and you just had to eat the stove as well! Bad Blowhog, bad! Wait, you're the fiery kind? This Blowhog is a good mount. I just hijacked its mind, and now I can drive it where I wish. And the moment I find anything edible, I just command him to blowtorch it. Here is a hole. Holes often have lots of tasty stuff. Come, Blowy, lets see what's down here... This place has a lot good eats, right, Blowy! This big green fruit is especially scrumptious. But that side of Dwarf Orange Bulborb wasn't half bad, now was it? You know, being left by Olimar may be the best thing that has ever happened to me... Two Explosions are rocking the ground. That one barely missed me! Turn left, Blowy, left! Watch out! This is bad. This is really bad. There isn't much I can do to stop. I hear more shots! Oh, where am I? Blowy, where are you! Oh no! Blowy, I never imagined it would come to this, never imagined I would see you face-down on the ground. Never imagined I would see you... sleeping? That Gatling Groink on the ground, paired with the one the tower, nearly killed us. Hey, maybe Blowy isn't the only mount there is. I could control a Gatling Groink! This mount is even better than Blowy. That hog can sleep forever for all I care. This Groink and I will rule the world! Hey, that's a nice treasure! Let's mount it on your snout/nose/thing and take it off when you need to shoot. Now where is a good slab of meat? Aha! Groink, use your cannon on that Snow Bulborb. Wait! Stop! I forgot to take the treasure off. Any moment its going to be destroyed! Wait, when did you start shooting water? Uh, huh! When I take that treasure off, you shoot explosives. When I put it on, you shoot water. It must be a weapon off some kind! This hole looks nice. Shoot a few shots down first, and make sure we don't land on top of anything alive! Three Olumar, how cud u have made such a mistake! U left me to dye! It is so dangurus here, and if it wernt for my gatlin groink, I wud be ded!!!!! No something about the wording of that message is isn't right. What do you think, Groink? You're right... Who am I kidding? I'll never get this message to him. Ugh! Olimar can burn up in the atmosphere for all I care! We're happy here, aren't we, Groink? I am not getting overly upset! I was only LEFT TO DIE!!!!!!! Sigh... In the meantime, lets kill something and eat it. Wow! If we kill that Spotty Bulbear, we'll feast for weeks! Fire in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... FIRE! You missed? How could you have missed? You supposed to be a good shot! He's coming this way, and he doesn't look friendly! Run! Run like you've never run before! Run! Run! Run! That's it? A Purple Pikmin can walk faster than this! Grab that treasure! It looks good! If I can just get it mounted on your snout... There! Blow! Balls? That's pathe... ELECTRICITY!!!! I love you, treasure! We'll be having roast Bulbear tonight thanks to you! Four Wow... Just wow... I think that destroyed Larva is going to leave me sick for weeks... At any rate, lets go get some grub that is still whole. Wait do you hear that? Look at that big thing... What is that? It blows rocks like Cannon Beetle Larva, and yet it looks more like a beetle than a grub. It doesn't matter. He'll be a feast! Pound him, Groink, pound him! Show him who's boss! HOW IS IT STILL ALIVE!!! All right, this calls for BBT (better battle tactics). Let's use this electric launcher and zap him! Just shoot a ball into that little hole of his... Dead on! A bit on the mushy side, but he is a delectable treat nonetheless. Want some, Groink? Five This is it... this is the end... I am going to die... I can't die!... I want to live... Then again, this place isn't so bad... I want some cheese... These and many other thoughts are pounding through my brain. Being inside a Jellyfloat will do that to you. Where's my groink? He's preoccupied with another, even bigger Jellyfloat. If he were a little brighter, he would stop pounding the carcass and instead come to my aid. Turtle soup was always a favourite... I'm going to die... I want an Xbox 360... It smells like bacon in here... WATCH OUT MY LOVE!!! Now I'm really going crazy. If I can just signal my groink... But how? My beacon! Of course! If I just press this button... Yes! The Groink is turning my way. He immediately points our latest weapon, a blowtorch (I call it a topkcorc, 'cause, you know, its a fast cooker? Get it? Slow is the opposite of hot, so the opposite of a slow cooker, a crockpot, would be?...). He immediately sears the Jellyfloat, reducing it to even worse mush than before. Thank you, Groink! Although now I am in desperate need of a bath. Come on, let's go to the next sublevel. Now that was a feast! My Groink cooked up a couple of Dirigibugs, which made an excellent meal. I think I'll write a letter to Olimar about this level. Der Ollimmar Wen down her, wach owt! Ther ar Carrenig Drigbugs, probbabli 4, mi Grink cooked up a fw. In addishon, ther shud be a Bumblig Snicbug or 3. As a mattere of fac, one grabbed my Grink and pikked it up. I vallantlee vallantle fot the beeest until finnale, wit one megga-powwrfull punc, I flowred it and frede my Grink. And tat is exzaclle how it happennd. Reespec but not luv, Louie Six Ever heard of frying pan to fire? Try blowing to bumbling. I know it sounds confusing, but try being blown around by a bunch of floating blowhogs while your Groink is preoccupied with a round object. Then get picked up and used for the worst game of catch in the history of Snitchbugs, and you'll understand my pain. My Groink can really just die, for all I care. He's really useless. Oh no, that Dirigibug can't mean too good a fate for him. Yep. Now he's done it. HE ATE IT! That Groink is as good as dead. Hey, look. A broken off antennae. These Snitchbugs must be working hard! Maybe I can write a letter on it. Der Ollim-'' Toss. ''-mar Catch. I am-'' Toss. ''-havi-'' Catch. ''-n Toss. ''-'' Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch. Fumble. Catch. This is getting old really fast... It is time for therapy, Bumbler! Just hold still, and you'll feel better than you have in a long time. That's it. Listen to Uncle Louie. Obey him. Follow his every whim. Now, which one of you is the king? You don't have one? We'll have to remedy that. Tell your friends to pick up those weapons on the ground. Now, aim at those Blowhogs and fire! Wow, with a sharpshooting army like that, who knows what we can accomplish! Seven All right! We have blazed through so many floors I have lost count... This army is really working! I am undisputed king of the Snitchbugs, and I love it! With all these guys helping me, I just have to sit back and give the occasional command. They even bring me delectable, umm... kind of gooey... okay, just plain gross food! That part could use some major improvement. I will teach one of the culinary arts. You there, with the crazy eyes! Yes you! Get over here! Now, to properly cook Dumple, one must grill but not flambe the sides. You fool! You just torched the entire carcass! All right, you over the there, with the extra fingers... You come down and try it! As I was saying, do not flambe, just grill. That is pathetic. The thing's not even browned! I have received news of a troublesome Bulborb patrol. Okay, more like a Bulborb sleep-off, but it is still a problem. I will write a letter to Olimar while I wait. Much later... Olimar treaded across the ground. His boss looked nervous, he was worried sick, and the opponents they had battle through so far were taking their toll. He suddenly heard a crunch underneath his boot. Looking down, he saw a note with a message on it. With a thrill he recognized the chicken scratch as belonging to Louie. He then set to the difficult task of deciphering the message: Der Olima, If u ar reedin tis, I no lonner haet u as u ar cummin rescu me. But if I se mi (formmer) bosss's fat face, I wil gladdly ordder mi armmada too attack him. And yess, I du hav an armee. Finale "Louie! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Olimar cried, "We've... I've been worried sick about you!" "What happened?!" Louie suddenly gasped, bolting upright. "Calm down, Louie!" Olimar shoved him back down to a laying position and began recounting their story, "I don't what all happened, but we found your messages while exploring a subterranean hole. On the bottom, we found you, but an enormous dweevil had apparently 'collected' you. We managed to retrieve you and the treasures, but it was pretty difficult. Our 'beloved' President was nearly killed during the--" "AAAARRRGGHH!" Louie bolted upright again, and began struggling violently against Olimar, all the time ranting loudly, "THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HOCOTATIAN! HE IS GOING TO REGRET HIS EVERY CRIME!!!" Olimar reached over and grabbed a needle, speaking to Louie all the while, "Louie, I am going to have to knock you out. In your condition you are far too weak to put this stress on your body." Louie's vision began to blacken, but as it darkened memories began to flood through his mind. Joining with a titanic creature, controlling it, seeing though its eyes and feeling its sensations, almost abandoning his own body completely, flashes of fire and lightning, the pain of Pikmin attacking the creature, the creature dying, and feeling like his own body was disintegrating, and then nothing. Louie slept for a long time. THE END